Opposites attract, more than you know
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU Haleb story.
1. First meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Opposites attract, more than you know**

**( a soldier and a hooker )**

**Caleb Rivers is a 28 year old former priest who is now a Major in the US Army. He's just returned to the United States after almost a year of duty overseas. Right now he's at the airport, waiting for the bus that will take him back to Brookhaven, his home.**

At the same time, a blonde 28 year old girl enter the big hall at the airport.

She wear a black leather push-up bra, sexy pink G-string panties, an almost see-through tight white tank top, brown old dirty leather chaps, silver-colored shoes with 5 inch heels and neon-green sunglasses.

It is, at least to most people, obvious that the girl is a hooker. Caleb though does not get what she is. He notice her as soon as she's within view for him.

He thinks she is very beautiful.

The girl is named Hanna Marin and she is a hooker with a stereotypical valley girl personality.

"Yo, dude!" says Hanna, all slutty and sexual, as she walk past Caleb.

"Sure." says Caleb.

Caleb feel that his dick is starting to get stiff in his pants.

"Please, sit with me..." whisper Hanna in her best porno-voice.

"Okay, woman." says Caleb.

He know that for a soldier like himself who hasn't done anything bad since he graduated high school it is not a good thing to be seen with a hooker, but Hanna seem, in Caleb's eyes, very sweet and nice so he doesn't care that people might see him talk to her.

Caleb and Hanna sit down on a cozy couch by a large window.

"My name's Hanna, but pretty much everybody call me Hanna-Boo." says Hanna.

"I'm Caleb Rivers." says Caleb.

"Sexy name and you're a military man, aren't you?" says Hanna.

"Yes, that's true. I serve as a Major in the army." says Caleb. "What do you do for a living?"

"Can't you guess?" says Hanna.

"Not really." says Caleb.

"I fuck for money. Or as some would call it, I am a hooker." says Hanna.

"Are you serious? I find it unlikely that a very sweet girl such as you could be a prostitute." says Caleb.

"Look at my outfit. I'm very serious. Would a normal cutie chick walk around in public, looking this slutty, dressed in porno-clothes?" says Hanna.

Caleb now suddenly realize what Hanna is wearing.

"Probably not, but you are apparently a sweetie." says Caleb.

"Thanks, sir. I'm glad you think me is sweet." says Hanna.

"What made you decide to have sex for money?" says Caleb.

"Mommy and daddy left me so I had to find a way to pay for a home and since I'm a high school drop-out I thought it could be good to use one of my few skills to make some cash and it ended up being so much fun so I didn't stop doing it." says Hanna.

"Don't you think there's a better job for you?" says Caleb.

"Maybe, but sex is so cozy." says Hanna.

"Sex can sure be a very good thing. I still believe that you could find a much better way of making money than being a prostitute. Especially since sex for money is clearly a crime in most places." says Caleb. "Do not worry though. I won't report you to the police since I feel that you have a sweet side that's hidden behind your hooker exterior."

"If I give you a blowjob maybe you'll see how good I am at what I do." says Hanna.

"Ya wanna suck me off in a public location like this?" says Caleb.

"Sure, it could be sexy." says Hanna.

"First, a blowjob would be nice. I've not been with a woman in almost 10 months. Second, to do something right here would be a bit too public for my personal taste though. And third, I don't wanna pay for interaction with you." says Caleb.

"We can go into a bathroom and you're nice and handsome so you can get time with me for free." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Caleb.

Hanna and Caleb go into a bathroom.

"Let's see what sort of 'gun' a macho soldier like you got in his pants." says Hanna as she go down on her knees and unbutton Caleb's pants.

Caleb's dick is now fully stiff.

"Oh my shit...! Your dick is big and handsome...and hard. Little me like." says Hanna as she gently grab Caleb's dick.

Hanna starts to give Caleb a slow blowjob.

"That feels good..." moans Caleb.

Hanna smile.

"You sure know how to suck men off, baby!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"I love how thick and firm your dick is, sir." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

"Thanks." says Caleb.

"My pleasure." whisper Hanna in a sexy porno-voice.

Hanna suck harder.

"Ahhh...yeah!" moans Caleb.

Hanna giggle.

"Don't stop..." moans Caleb.

"Okay, sir. As you wish. Hanna, the hooker's at your service." says Hanna in her best and most seductive erotic porno-voice.

"Holy shit, girl. Suck my dick..." moans Caleb.

Hanna smile, happy that Caleb enjoy what she does.

"Babe, your blowjob-skills are fuckin' high!" moans Caleb.

Hanna really love hearing that she make Caleb very horny.

"This is sure worth at least 200 bucks!" moans Caleb.

"I'm happy you love it." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"You truly are awesome!" moans Caleb.

Hanna suck faster.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's mouth.

"Yum, yum!" says a happy Hanna in a cutie tone as she swallow Caleb's cum.

Hanna very much enjoy the taste of Caleb's cum. She think it is more yummy than candy.

"So, am I a very sexy little hooker?" says Hanna, all childish and sweet.

"Yeah, you sure know what you do." says Caleb.

45 minutes later, when Caleb takes his seat on the bus, Hanna takes the seat next to him.

"Hi, what a sweet surprise to see you here." says Hanna.

Hanna now wear a blue t-shirt, baggy pink sweatpants and white sneakers instead of the hooker-outfit from earlier. She look like a normal chick now. It's impossible to see that she's a hooker.

"Do you live in Rosewood too?" says Hanna.

"Not exactly. I'm goin' a bit further, to Brookhaven." says Caleb.

"Close enough. We're almost neighbors...sort of..." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

"You're so nice and funny." says Caleb.

"Awww! Thanks, sir." says Hanna.

"I happen to see that you decided to change clothes." says Caleb.

"Yes 'cause I don't want my mommy to find out that I'm a hooker." says Hanna.

"Your mother doesn't decide what you can do. You're an adult." says Caleb.

"True, but I live with mom. If she found out that I let men pay me for fucking she'd throw me out and then I wouldn't have a home." says Hanna.

"Okay. I understand." says Caleb.

"Perhaps you'd let me move in with you?" says Hanna.

"Slow down, Hanna. We barely know each other. Don't plan anything yet." says Caleb.

"I think we're pretty close buddies. I sucked you off and all." says Hanna.

"Hanna...or Hanna-Boo, was that what people call you? That is true, but that doesn't mean that we know each other really well." says Caleb.

"Awww! Me thought I finally had found a guy who like me for me." says Hanna.

"I do like you. You're sweet and cute." says Caleb. "Just don't expect me to rush into a relationship with you or anything."

"Okay. You're one of those dudes who takes all the shit slow with chicks, I get it. Little sexy me can accept that 'cause you're such a nice guy." says Hanna.

"Thanks for saying that I'm nice." says Caleb.

"No problem, Caleb. You're very nice." says Hanna.

Hanna is getting horny. A wet pussy-juice stain appear in the pussy-area of Hanna's pink sweatpants.

Caleb notice this.

"Did you pee yourself or is that a sign of you being horny?" says Caleb.

"I'm horny." says Hanna.

"Calm down your desires. We can't have sex on a bus where people can see it." says Caleb.

"Sure we can, it is kinky and me like that." says Hanna.

There aren't that many people on the bus and those who are there are either drunk or asleep or both so they wouldn't really notice if Caleb and Hanna would have sex.

"Okay then." says Caleb as he unbutton his pants.

Hanna take off her sweatpants and take a seat on Caleb's dick, allowing it to enter her.

She simply sit there, wanting Caleb to do most of the work.

Caleb understands this so he gently grab Hanna's waist and move her up and down and up and down on his dick, almost as if she was a fuck-doll.

"Mmmm, you fuck me so awesome!" moans a happy horny Hanna in her best hooker-voice.

"Thanks, baby!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"I love fucking like this. It's soooo sexy." moans Hanna.

"Okay, Hanna. I enjoy it as well." moans Caleb.

"Yay! So much sexy fun!" moans Hanna, all childish and horny.

"Holy shit, your pussy is so soft and warm!" moans Caleb.

"And your dick is stiff and thick! Hanna-Boo love!" moans Hanna.

"It's cute how you're childish and mature at the same time when you have sex." moans Caleb.

"Because I'm a cutie-style hooker, not a BDSM-style one." moans Hanna.

"Good. I don't like BDSM." says Caleb.

"Neither do me." says Hanna. "BDSM is worthless and hurts."

"Hanna-Boo, you're amazing!" moans Caleb, fucking harder.

"So are you!" moans Hanna.

"Thanks!" moans Caleb. "Does it feel good...?"

"Yes! Sooooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Alright." says Caleb.

"Mmm, holy crap! Your dick is amazing!" moans Hanna.

"Such a sexy girl you are!" moans Caleb.

"Yay! Thanks!" moans a happy Hanna.

"No problem, Hanna-Boo!" moans Caleb.

"Mmm, yes! Call me that, it's so sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit, baby! You're a wonderful fuckable woman!" moans Caleb.

"Yay! Me love dirty talk!" moans Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"Sweet." says Hanna.

62 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck, yes!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"OMG, yay!" moans Hanna with pleasure as she get a cutie orgasm.

"That was one hell of a good fuck." says Caleb.

"Yeah, it was so much fun!" says Hanna.

15 minutes later the bus reach Rosewood and Hanna step off and in her purse she has a note with Caleb's cell phone number on it.

She is happy.


	2. Becoming friends

Once home in her tiny simple porno-apartment, Hanna fangirl around like a crazy lady in pure sweet joy about having found Caleb, a very awesome guy.

"Yay! Lucky fucking little me!" says Hanna, jumping in joy.

When she get too tired to fangirl around anymore, Hanna plop down on her couch.

She reach her left hand down into her pants and starts to masturbate.

"Awww! My cutie pussy!" moans Hanna in a childish slutty tone.

Hanna is very happy.

The truth is, Hanna hasn't been this happy in years.

Finally she can be happy for real again like when she was little.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Hanna as she close her eyes and think about Caleb's hard dick.

20 minutes later.

"OMG, yes!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

For the next 3 days, Hanna wanna call Caleb, but she feel too shy to do so.

"I should call him..." says Hanna as she try to decide what hooker clothes to wear.

She eventually goes for something nice and timeless.

"Okay, all ready for a fuck." says Hanna.

Hanna grab her purse and then leave her apartment.

Walking along the street, towards the tropical garden, Hanna look for a man who wanna pay her for a fuck.

"Ah, the local cutie hooker. How much to do you in your sweet shithole?" says a man who appear to be drunk.

"I don't want you 'cause you're all drunk and probably can't get hard right now, perv." says Hanna.

28 minutes later, Hanna finds a man.

"Hi, wanna fuck me?" says Hanna, all sexy and slutty. "Only 200 bucks."

"That's really cheap for fucking such an adorable hooker." says the man as he give Hanna 200 dollars.

"Sweet. I'm Hanna-Boo." says Hanna.

"Okay, baby. My name's David Vega." says the man.

"Nice. Let's fucky fucky all porno-style like horny bunnies." says Hanna.

Hanna and David go behind some trees.

Hanna roll up her short leather skirt to reveal her wet pussy.

David unzip his jeans so his big stiff dick pop out.

"Handsome dick you've got, man." says Hanna.

"Should we see if it looks even better inside your cute pussy?" says David.

"Yeah...fuck me, man." says Hanna.

David slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Hanna, being horny even though David is not as good at fucking as Caleb.

"Indeed, baby!" moans David.

Hanna and David are both horny.

"Do me, take me, bang me, fuck me!" moans Hanna in a slutty tone.

"With pleasure!" moans David, fucking faster.

"Yeah...all porno-style!" moans Hanna. "I'm a hooker, I love sex!"

"Good...ahhh, fuck! Sexy!" moans David.

"Mmmm! Sexy! Yes!" moans Hanna.

David love fucking Hanna. He has never had his dick in such a sexy pussy before.

"You're sooo fucking awesome!" moans David.

"Thanks!" moans Hanna.

24 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans David as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"Here, baby." says David as he give Hanna 200 dollars.

"Thanks." says Hanna as she put the money in her bra.

2 hours later.

Hanna sit on her bed, wearing her childish pink jammies and white plush socks.

She grab her pink iPhone and dial Caleb's number.

"Caleb Rivers here..."

"Hi, it's Hanna Marin, you know...the hooker from the airport and bus ride."

"Oh, hi, Hanna."

"I wanna ask if you'd like to come over to my place tonight. Little cutie me feel so alone."

"Sure, that coud be nice. Txt me where ya live and I'll be there later, girl."

"Okay. Awesome...and...uh...sexy."

Hanna ends the phone call and txt her address to Caleb.

Then she realize that she should dress more sexy since she'll have a man over to visit.

"Let's see...this should be good." says Hanna as she quickly pull off her jammies and socks and put on a tight red latex t-shirt, a short red leather skirt and silver-colored shoes with 5 inch heels.

Hanna smile sexy in front of the mirror.

"Such a cute fuckable slut I am." says Hanna, all happy.

She drink some wine.

"I hope Caleb wanna fuck me again. He's such a skilled fucker and his dick is very awesome." says Hanna. "And he truly is a friendly man."

41 minutes later, Caleb show up.

"Hi, Caleb!" says Hanna, all sexy and sweet, smiling in a cute way.

"Hi, Hanna." says Caleb.

"Are you horny?" says Hanna.

"Not yet, but you can probably make that happen." says Caleb.

"Awww, sweet." says Hanna, giving Caleb a kiss.

"C'mon in. I have wine and cookies." says Hanna.

"Sure." says Caleb as he takes off his jacket and shoes.

"You're so hot." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Caleb.

Caleb and Hanna sit down on the couch.

"I want this thing to go all stiff and big for me." says Hanna, touch Caleb's dick through the fabric of his pants.

"Just slow down a bit. Don't turn sexual at once." says Caleb.

"Oh, sorry. Me is simply so horny." says Hanna.

"Perhaps so, but I am not, at least not yet." says Caleb.

"Little me will try to hold back my desires." says Hanna.

"Good and you're not little, Hanna. You clearly are an adult." says Caleb.

"Yeah, but I love to refer to myself as a little girl still. That's so cute." says Hanna.

"Alright then. I guess it does sound kinda cute. You're sweet and funny though." says Caleb.

"Thanks." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

Hanna pour a glass of wine for Caleb and one for herself.

She then eat a raspberry cookie.

"Feel free to have yourself a cookie." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

Caleb grab a mango cookie.

"How can I make you horny?" says Hanna.

"It would be pretty sexy if you'd dance for me, Hanna-Boo." says Caleb.

"Cool idea. It's been a few months since a man requested that." says Hanna.

Hanna get up, walk over to her stereo, switch on a sexy song and then starts to dance in a very sexy way.

Hanna dance as sexy as she can and slowly strip of her clothes piece by piece and soon she's in only her neone-green bra and white panties.

"That sure did it for me." says Caleb with a smile as he unbutton his pants to reveal his fully hard dick.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna as she clap her hand and jump up and down in joy like a little kid.

"And now, get over here, Hanna Marin. I wanna fuck you." says Caleb.

"Wonderful...!" says Hanna, still happy.

Hanna lean back against the pillows on the couch and slide her panties to the side.

Caleb gently push his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yay! Sooo fun and sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Caleb.

"It feels absolutely awesome! You're skilled at fucking cute girls. I really enjoy how big and hard your dick is." moans Hanna.

"Nice that it's good for ya." says Caleb.

"Holy shit...yeah! This is sooooo sexy!" moans Hanna, all happy and horny.

"I sure like this too!" moans Caleb.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck!" moans Caleb.

"Mmm, soooo cozy!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed, Hanna-Boo!" moans Caleb.

"Yes, it's so sexy when you use my nickname!" moans Hanna.

"Okay!" moans Caleb.

"Sexy!" moans Hanna.

Hanna is very horny and happy.

"You make me feel so happy and horny!" moans Hanna.

"Thanks!" moans Caleb.

"I hope I make you horny too!" moans Hanna.

"Don't worry. You do make me horny." moans Caleb.

"Good." moans Hanna.

Hanna is happy that Caleb is horny.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Holy fuck!" moans Caleb.

Caleb enjoy fucking Hanna.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

Hanna love being fucked.

"Do me, take me, bang me, fuck me, drill me!" moans Hanna, all sexy and sweet.

"Alright." says Caleb, fucking harder.

"Yes! Me like that...fuck me..." moans Hanna.

"Shit, you're so damn fuckable!" moans Caleb.

"Awww! Thanks!" moans Hanna.

"I've never met a woman like you before!" moans Caleb.

"You're the best man I've ever met in my whole life!" moans Hanna.

Caleb fuck faster.

"Mmmm, fuck! So sexy!" moans Hanna.

2 hours later.

"Ahhhh...yes!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"OMG, fuck!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get a huge orgasm.

"That was one hell of a session." says Caleb.

"Yeah, it was wonderful." says Hanna with a cute childish smile.

"Perhaps I should leave now." says Caleb.

"I don't want that. Little me want you to stay. This is a date, not just a fuck, since you didn't need to pay me. What we did was not a part of my job as a hooker. It was a fuck for pure joy." says Hanna.

"Okay then. I'll stay longer." says Caleb.

"Awesome!" says a happy Hanna with a sweet smile.

Caleb pull out his dick from Hanna's pussy.

Hanna lick his dick clean.

"Me is so happy. That was one of the best fucks any man's ever given me." says Hanna, all cute and sweet.

"I'm glad it was good for ya, Hanna." says Caleb.

"Caleb, you're so nice to me!" says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Hanna and Caleb drink some wine.

"Thanks for fucking me." says Hanna. "I really needed it."

"My pleasure. It was very sexy. Though sorry that I came inside you." says Caleb. "You might've become pregnant."

"No problem. I don't think I can become pregnant. For 7 and a half years I've been a hooker and thousands of men have released their cum in my pussy and I've never been preggo at all." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Do you actually love being a hooker? Be honest with me." says Caleb.

"It is fun, but I also dream about finding a man who love me and only let him fuck me. Maybe you're that man." says Hanna.

"Wow, you really seem to be in a hurry to find someone." says Caleb.

"Sort of, yeah. I want a man who love me and not just wanna fuck me for his own pleasure." says Hanna.

"Let me tell you this, you're very sweet and beautiful, but we've only known each other for like a week or so. I can't start to date someone this suddenly." says Caleb.

"Well, that makes sense. I'm falling in love with you though and I wish you would love me back." says Hanna.

"Maybe I could if we get to know each other better and spend more time together." says Caleb.

"Sweet." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Caleb.

"Opsss...!" says Hanna as she fart a little.

"It's fine. Things happen." says Caleb.

The next day.

Hanna visit the gynecologist for her monthly check up.

"Miss Marin, not sure if you'll be happy about this, but you're pregnant." says Doctor Jennie Gardner.

"Are you sure? I've never gotten preggo before and I always have condomless sex with guys who cum inside my pussy..." says Hanna.

"Yes, I am sure. You are 100 % pregnant, no doubt about it, girl." says Doctor Gardner.

"I hope Caleb's the father." says Hanna.

"So you've finally found a guy?" says Doctor Gardner.

"Not exactly. He's not sure if he love me, but he's fucked me twice." says Hanna.

"It's not my job to tell you what to do, but you should find yourself a real job so you can stop being a prostitute." says Doctor Gardner.

"Me will stop fucking for money as soon as I find a guy who love me." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Doctor Gardner.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Indeed and aside from the fact that you're pregnant, everything else about you is fine. Your vagina is fresh and healthy despite what you do for a living." says Doctor Gardner.

"Little sexy me is lucky. Thanks." says Hanna.

2 hours later, Hanna eat sushi and drink tea in her bedroom while watching cartoons on her laptop.

She wear a black Britney Spears t-shirt, baggy pink sweatpants and white socks.

"Awww! Such a horny little cutie babe I am. Me is many guys' wet dream." says Hanna.

Hanna is happy.

"I hope it was Caleb who put a baby in my tummy." says Hanna.

She is a bit afraid that it might be one of the other guys who has fucked her.

"Oh my shit, what if it is one of my random customers who's made me preggo? Than this is a bad thing." says Hanna, getting sad.

2 days later, a DNA-test is done to see if Caleb is the father of the baby in Hanna's tummy.

"Hanna, it turns out that Mr Rivers is clearly the one who made you pregnant." says Doctor Gardner.

"Oh, so sweet. I'm glad it was him." says a happy Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

5 hours later.

"Caleb, you're the father of the little girl or boy in my tummy so now you almost have to date me." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"No, I don't. You never told me to wear a condom and if you were afraid of getting pregnant you should've let me know before having sex with me, Hanna." says Caleb.

"Me don't wanna take care of my kid alone..." says Hanna as she start to cry.

"I can't stand seeing such a sweet woman cry and I wanna help you." says Caleb.

"Thanks!" says Hanna as she stop crying.

Hanna get happy.

"Yeah, but I'm only doing this to help you, it doesn't mean that we're a couple." says Caleb.

"Okay. Me understand." says Hanna.

"See ya tomorrow." says Caleb.

Hanna goes out to her car and drive home.

When she get home, Hanna run into the bathroom.

She need to take a shit.

"Oh...dang!" says Hanna as she flip up the toilet lid, roll down her sweatpants, sit down and allow thick blasts of shit to drop out from her ass.

Hanna doesn't love to shit, but she has to.

"Ahhh, my ass hurts!" moans Hanna in slight pain.

When she's done with the shit, Hanna wipe her ass, wash her hands and walk to the bedroom.

"Oh my gosh!" says a tired Hanna as she throw herself onto her soft cozy bed.

She takes a nap.


	3. Hanna's talents

The next day.

Hanna is having sex with a man named Ben Avaalo.

Ben is fucking Hanna in the pussy.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Hanna in a sexy porno-voice.

"Sure, baby!" moans Ben, fucking harder.

"Yay! Fuck me, do me, bang me, take me, drill me!" moans Hanna.

Ben is very horny.

Hanna is pretty horny as well, but not as horny as Ben is.

"Your pussy is awesome!" moans Ben.

"Thanks!" moans Hanna.

"No problem, Hooker-Hanna! You're very fuckable!" moans Ben.

"Yay! Make me cum!" moans Hanna.

"I'm trying to!" moans Ben.

"Sexy!" moans Hanna.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Ben as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Hanna, pretending to get an orgasm, even though she does not.

Ben gives Hanna 200 dollars.

4 hours later.

Hanna and Caleb eat dinner in Hanna's apartment.

"Do you plan to stop being a hooker, Hanna?" says Caleb.

"Yeah, at least when I get preggo-fat, but after my little baby is born I will start fucking for money again. I'll need money to be able to give my kid a good life." says Hanna.

"I think you should try to find yourself a real job." says Caleb.

"Maybe, but I love being a hooker. It's fun and sexy." says Hanna.

"And it is also a crime." says Caleb. "I can help you find something else to do."

"Thanks, Caleb. Maybe another time. For now I wanna stay a hooker." says Hanna.

"Remember that if you change your mind, I'll help you to get a legal job instead, okay?" says Caleb.

"Sure." says Hanna.

"How much do you make?" says Caleb.

"It depends. My baseline price for a normal fuck is 200 bucks, to fuck me in the ass it is 400 and I give blowjobs for 60 and handjobs for 20. Most of the time I have at least one guy a day who wanna cum with me, but somedays I have no one." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"Yeah. Maybe I should kick my prices up a shit or two to get a bit more." says Hanna.

"I really don't think most men would like to pay more than 200 to fuck you." says Caleb. "And 400 for analsex is pretty damn high."

"True. I could open my own web-site to get more customers." says Hanna.

"Listen, that is not a good idea." says Caleb.

"I guess you're right. If I have a hooker-site online, the police might find out about me." says Hanna.

"Exactly and we do not want that." says Caleb.

"No, very much not. Little me is not badass to make it in prison and prisons smell like crap. Mommy told me that a long time ago." says Hanna.

The next day.

Hanna ( wearing one of her hooker-outfits ) walk around in the mall, trying to get a customer.

She smile sexy so horny men will notice her.

"Awww!" says Hanna in a soft cutie tone.

"Hi, how much?" says a man.

"200 for normal and 400 for ass-stuff, sir." says Hanna.

"Here's 400, girl." says the man with a smile as he give Hanna 400 dollars.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

Hanna and the man goes into a bathroom.

Hanna lock the door and roll up her short slutty latex skirt to reveal her wet sexy pussy.

"You know you wanna fuck me." says Hanna.

She then spin around and pout with her erotic ass.

The man unzip his pants, slide his dick into Hanna's ass and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit, such a sexy ass you have!" moans the man.

"Thanks!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck, you're a wonderful little babe!" moans the man, fucking harder.

It hurts a little for Hanna, but she suffer through it for the money.

"Yay!" moans Hanna in her sexy porno-voice.

"Seems like my cute hooker enjoy being fucked in her tight shithole!" moans the man.

"Sexy me love it so much!" moans Hanna.

"Good, baby! Fuck...shit...!" moans the man in a deep manly tone.

The man is very horny.

"Yeah, drill my ass!" moans Hanna, acting all slutty and sexual.

"Sure!" moans the man, fucking faster.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

"I love your ass so damn much!" moans the man.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans the man as he cum in Hanna's ass.

"Yay!" moans Hanna, faking an orgasm.

"Nice." says the man, who doesn't notice that Hanna's orgasm is all fake.

2 hours later.

"Caleb, he didn't even care. He just thrusted into my ass. I faked that it was nice so he'd cum and stop." says Hanna.

"So you've discovered that fucking for money isn't as sweet as you used to think?" says Caleb.

"Not exactly. I usually don't have a problem with dick in my ass. This dude was just too damn violent with it all. He fucked a lot harder and faster than little me can enjoy." says Hanna.

"Then you should've told him to stop. You don't need to fake pleasure for such people who don't care for how you feel and what you might enjoy or not." says Caleb.

"I had to let him fuck until he had to cum or else he'd taken his money back." says Hanna.

"Just let the rude men take their money back, Hanna." says Caleb.

"Wish I could, but I need every little piece of money I can get." says Hanna.

"Perhaps I know someone who could hire you and pay you well enough that you'd not need to be a hooker anymore." says Caleb.

"And what job's that?" says Hanna.

"You might be surprised when I tell you this fact about myself, but before I joined the army I was actually a priest in the church in Ravenswood. If uou'd like to I can talk to the new priest there and he can give you a job in the church." says Caleb.

"Sorry, but the church isn't a place for me. I'm too sexual." says Hanna.

"That might be true, though it could also help you to be less sexual and find other good skills." says Caleb.

"Working in a church doesn't sound fun for me. I don't wanna do that." says Hanna.

"Okay then." says Caleb. "If you wanna continue to be a prostitute, do so. I'm trying to help you. In the end it's up to you yourself what you wanna be."

"I'm so used to being hooker that I don't think I could do anything else." says Hanna.

"Hanna, over time I'm sure another job will become just as familiar to you, for sure." says Caleb. "You probably have plenty of talents that has nothing to do with sex."

"Uh...maybe I do..." says Hanna.

"There's gotta be something more you're good at aside from fucking." says Caleb.

"I know how to bake pizza." says Hanna.

"Alright. That's nice." says Caleb.

"Yeah and I can speak basic Spanish." says Hanna. "On a kid level, that is."

"See? You have some nice skills." says Caleb. "Use them to make money."

"To fuck for money is much more fun." says Hanna.

"I don't think you actually feel that way." says Caleb.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"Because I don't see your cute smile." says Caleb.

"That's 'cause I'm getting tired." says Hanna.

"Oh, you need a nap? See ya tomorrow, Hanna." says Caleb.

"Alright, Caleb." says Hanna.

Caleb leave Hanna's apartment.

"Me is a cutie." says Hanna as she switch to jammies and then goes to sleep in her cozy bed.

4 days later.

"La la la, me is very sexy!" sings Hanna to herself as she put on one of her hooker-outfits.

Hanna has a customer on this day and she's going to meet him in the park.

Once she get to the park, Hanna search for the man who wanna pay her to fuck.

"Where is he?" says Hanna.

"Right here." says a man named Kevin Davids as he walk up behind Hanna, reach his right hand under Hanna's skirt and touch her pussy.

"Sexy...I'm Hanna." says Hanna in a sexy tone.

"My name's Kevin." says Kevin.

"Okay...nice." says Hanna.

Hanna and Kevin walk behind some bushes where they can fuck without being seen.

Kevin give Hanna 200 dollars.

"Fuck me." says Hanna as she roll up her skirt and show her sexy pussy.

"Alright, baby." says Kevin as he unzip his pants, slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

Hanna is horny and so is Kevin.

"Your pussy is really fun to fuck!" moans Kevin.

"Thanks, dude!" moans Hanna in her best slut-voice.

"My pleasure, Hanna!" moans Kevin.

"Nice dick you have!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Kevin in a deep manly tone.

"Fuck me, do me, bang me, take me, drill me!" moans Hanna.

Kevin fuck harder.

Hanna enjoy it.

"Mmm...sooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

"You have a very nice pussy!" moans Kevin.

"And you have a good dick!" moans Hanna.

"I'm glad you think so!" moans Kevin.

"Mmmm, fuck, fuck!" moans Hanna, all sexy.

"Okay, baby!" moans Kevin, fucking faster.

"Yay!" moans Hanna with a cute smile.

56 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Kevin as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

2 hours later.

"Caleb, please fuck me." says Hanna.

"Alright, Hanna-Boo." says Caleb.


	4. Search for a new job

Hanna takes off her sweatpants and panties.

Caleb takes off his jeans and boxers and slide his dick into Hanna's pussy.

"Fuck me..." whisper Hanna, all sexy.

"Sure, Hanna-Boo." says Caleb and starts to fuck Hanna.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Hanna in a sexy voice.

"You're damn good at this!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"Thanks and so are you, man!" moans Hanna.

Hanna love being fucked by Caleb.

"Awww!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit, you have a very sexy pussy!" moans Caleb.

"I love your big dick!" moans Hanna.

"Nice that ya do!" moans Caleb.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Hanna.

"Sure, sexy babe!" moans Caleb, fucking harder.

"Yay!" moans a happy Hanna.

"Hanna, you sure are fuckable!" moans Caleb.

"Mmm! Thanks!" moans Hanna in a cutie cute tone.

"No problem!" moans Caleb.

"I love being fucked, especially by you, Caleb!" moans Hanna.

"I'm glad you feel that way!" moans Caleb.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Okay, Han!" moans Caleb.

"Sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Caleb.

"This feels so nice!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Caleb.

"Don't stop!" moans Hanna.

"I didn't plan to!" moans Caleb.

"Awesome!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit, you're so damn sexy!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

Hanna is very horny.

"Mmm...fuck...!" moans Hanna, all horny and happy.

"Sure, baby!" moans Caleb.

"Caleb, if you used to be a priest, how can you be such a skilled fucker?" moans Hanna.

"Long story." moans Caleb.

"Okay." moans Hanna.

Caleb fuck faster.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's sweet sexy pussy.

"Yes!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"That was good." says Caleb.

"It sure was. Very erotic." says Hanna.

2 days later.

"Awww!" says Hanna as she hug her pink plush bunny.

Hanna has had it since she was 7 and she doesn't wanna throw it away, even though she's not a kid anymore.

"You're my best buddy!" says Hanna.

On this day, Hanna wear a black tight t-shirt, baggy pink sweatpants and white socks.

She sit on her bed.

"I should try to find a customer 'cause I need money." says Hanna.

Hanna put on shoes and goes for a walk.

When she get to the Grille, she enter it.

"How much?" says a guy.

"200 for a normal fuck and 400 to do my ass." says Hanna.

"Okay...here." says the guy as he give Hanna 200 dollars.

"Thanks. I'm Hanna." says Hanna.

"I'm Diego." says the guy.

Diego and Hanna go into a bathroom.

"Ready?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, my little hooker." says Diego as he unzip his leather pants to reveal his big hard dick.

"Wow! Holy shit, that's a macho dick." says Hanna with a cute smile as she drop her sweatpants.

Diego slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Diego.

"Do me, dude!" moans Hanna.

"Okay!" moans Diego.

"Bang me!" moans Hanna.

2 hours later.

Caleb and Hanna are having sex.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Caleb, fucking Hanna in the pussy.

"So much fun and sexy!" moans a happy Hanna.

"Holy fuck!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"Mmmm, soooo awesome!" moans Hanna.

"Absolutely!" moans Caleb.

"Very nice! Fuck my cutie pussy!" moans a happy Hanna.

"With pleasure!" moans Caleb.

Caleb fuck harder.

"Your dick is amazing!" moans Hanna.

"Thanks!" moans Caleb.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Shit, Hanna, your pussy is damn sexy!" moans Caleb, all horny and manly.

"Great that you think so, Caleb!" moans Hanna.

"Okay!" moans Caleb.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

22 minutes later.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

Caleb fuck faster.

"Mmmm, awesome!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah, Hanna-Boo!" moans Caleb. "You're really damn sexy!"

"Thanks, so are you!" moans Hanna. "Mmmm!"

60 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's awesome pussy.

"Fuck! So nice!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get a sweet orgasm.

"That was good fuck." says Caleb.

"Yeah, it was wonderful." says Hanna with a cute smile.

The next day.

"Yummy!" says Hanna, eating cake and watching hentai in bed.

She wear pink jammies and pink plush socks.

"This hentai is so cute." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

Hanna is happy.

2 weeks later.

Hanna starts to feel the fact that she is pregnant.

"Oh, dear! Little me sure is preggo." says Hanna.

She put on a tight pink leather top, baggy blue latex pants and white shoes.

"Time to find a customer." says Hanna as she grab her purse and goes to the park.

After about 15 minutes, Hanna finds a customer.

"Hi, hooker. I'm Aaron Blue." says the man Hanna found.

"Okay. My name's Hanna." says Hanna.

"Sexy name. How much?" says Aaron.

"200 for a normal fuck." says Hanna.

"That's a good price. Here you go." says Aaron as he give Hanna 200 dollars.

Hanna and Aaron hide behind some trees and have sex there.

4 days later.

"Bye, bye." says Hanna as she throw all of her hooker outfits, except one, in the trashcan.

Hanna has decided to stop being a hooker.

She plan to ask Caleb to help her find a real job.

The reason she keep one hooker outfit is that it is her favorite.

"Little me is so cute!" says Hanna in a childish tone.

2 hours later.

"Caleb, I want help to get a job. I'm not gonna be a hooker anymore." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you've decided to stop being a prostitute, Hanna." says Caleb.

"You can help me to get a normal job instead." says Hanna.

"Alright. Stefano's Pizza House in Brookhaven is looking for people." says Caleb. "I remember that you told me that you can bake pizza."

"Sounds nice. I can try, at least." says Hanna.

"Good." says Caleb. "If you want to, I can go with you when you apply for a job there."

"Thanks. Please go with me. That would make me less nervous." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna in a childish tone.

"It's sweet that you're happy." says Caleb.

"Caleb, you're so nice to me." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

The next day.

Hanna drink tea and read a porno-book.

She wear a pink tight top and baggy blue sweatpants and black socks.

Hanna is happy.

"I'm sweet." says Hanna with a cute smile.

She get a little horny.

"Awww!" says Hanna.

She reach a hand down into her pants and masturbate a bit in a casual way.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

Her pussy is getting wet.

"So sexy!" moans Hanna, pretending to be the girl in the book.

Hanna is now very horny.

50 minutes later.

"Awww, yes!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

Hanna and Caleb enter Stefano's Pizza House in Brookhaven.

"I wanna work here..." says Hanna, clearly very nervous.

"Do you have any experience?" says Nicole Vega, Stefano Vega's wife.

"Not exactly...I know how to bake pizza though." says Hanna.

"Show me your skills." says Nicole.

"Relax, Han." whisper Caleb.

"Easier said than done." whisper Hanna.

Hanna starts to unbutton her top, thinking that Nicole's line 'Show me your skills' is about Hanna's sexual skills.

"Stop." says Caleb.

"What...? She told me to..." says Hanna.

"You're supposed to show that you can bake a pizza." says Caleb.

"Oh, me is sorry." says Hanna.

Hanna get to bake a pizza and then Nicole eat a piece of it to see if it is good enough.

Nicole has a strict serious look on her face and says "This might be the worst pizza I've ever come across in my life."

Hanna begin to cry.

"Leave." says Nicole in a hard cold tone.

Hanna and Caleb leave.

"That woman was so rude. Me put work into that pizza..." says Hanna, crying.

"Hanna-Boo, things will be okay." says Caleb, trying to comfort Hanna.

"I hope so..." says Hanna.

"Don't worry. Maybe a fuck can make you happy." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna with a cutie smile as she stop crying.

They walk home to Caleb's place.

In Caleb's living room, Caleb and Hanna takes off their pants.

Caleb slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans a happy Hanna.

"Indeed, Hanna-Boo!" moans Caleb.

"So sexy and fun! Little slutty me love this!" moans Hanna, all cute and horny.

"Holy shit, Hanna-Boo! You're such a dang awesome fuck!" moans Caleb.

"Thanks! You were right, this makes me happy!" moans Hanna in joy.

"Good...fuck!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Hanna.

69 minutes later.

"Cum in me, Caleb!" moans Hanna, all cute and sexual.

"Okay...fuck...yes!" moans Caleb as he cum deep inside Hanna's pussy.

"Mmmm! Yay!" moans a very happy Hanna, getting a wonderful orgasm.

"Holy shit, that was one hell of a fuck-session." says Caleb.

"Yeah! Thanks so much for fucking me back to happiness." says Hanna.

"No problem, girl." says Caleb.

"Am I very cutie cute and fuckable?" says Hanna.

"Yes, Han." says Caleb.

"Thanks, Caleb." says Hanna.

"You're welcome." says Caleb.

"Wonderful." says Hanna.

Caleb slowly remove his dick from Hanna's pussy.

The cum drop out from Hanna's pussy.

"Awww, a cream pie. It's been so long since that. Very fun and nice." says Hanna.

"So ya like that?" says Caleb.

"Yeah, me is kinda kinky sometimes." says Hanna.

"Okay. That's interesting. In a positive way, of course." says Caleb.

"Cool that you think so." says Hanna.

"I'm telling the truth. Most people have their own little kinks, it is normal to like some porno-stuff every now and then." says Caleb.

"Sweet." says Hanna.

Hanna slowly put her clothes back on.

"You can stay for dinner." says Caleb.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

Caleb put his clothes back on.

"Today we'll have pasta and fish." says Caleb.

"Nice." says Hanna.

"Sure, Hanna." says Caleb.

"Caleb, you're so nice to cutie me." says Hanna with a sweetie smile.

"I do my best to be nice to you." says Caleb.

"About having kinks...what do you love?" says Hanna.

"Having sex to music, actually." says Caleb.

"Oh, very nice. We can try that next time." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Caleb.

2 days later.

Hanna enter her favorite clothing store in the Rosewood mall.

"Can I like work here?" says Hanna, trying to be confident.

"No, we're not looking for new people as of now. Sorry." says Carrie Wangbu, the owner of the store.

"Alright..." says Hanna, feeling a bit sad.

Hanna goes home.

Once back home in her apartment, Hanna cry and hug her her pink plush bunny.

"No one wants little me to work for them." says Hanna, through her tears.

Hanna eat a few cookies.


	5. Love begin

Almost a month later.

Hanna enter the Grille.

"Can I work here?" says Hanna.

"Do you have any cooking skills?" says Melody Sheppard, the owner of the Grille.

"I can bake pizza." says Hanna.

"Bake me one then so I can see for myself if you're talented." says Melody.

"Yes, Mrs Sheppard." says Hanna.

Hanna bake a basic pizza.

Melody takes a bite of the pizza, smile and says "Very good, girl."

"Thanks. I'm Hanna Marin." says Hanna.

"I've seen you in here before." says Melody. "You may start here tomorrow."

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

2 hours later.

"Caleb! Me have found a job!" says Hanna, being all happy and cute.

"That's great." says Caleb.

"Let's celebrate it with a fuck." says Hanna.

"Slow down a bit. Is sex all you care for?" says Caleb.

"No, but I have high sex drive so I need a fuck often or I'll be sad." says Hanna.

"I'm not horny right now." says Caleb.

"Me isn't attractive anymore?" says Hanna in a sad tone.

"Of course you are, but I don't feel like doin' it at the moment. Sorry." says Caleb.

"Alright then. Later?" says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Caleb. "First we should eat. I'll cook up some pasta and fish."

"Sweet." says Hanna.

"Almost forgot, next week I'm goin' back to the military base so you need to make it without me for a couple months, give or take a few days." says Caleb.

"Okay. I guess my dildo will have to be enough to give me orgasms while you're gone." says Hanna.

"I promise that I'll think about you if I jerk off on base." says Caleb.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna, all cute and happy.

She think that Caleb is falling in love with her.

Caleb drink some coffee.

Hanna eat a sandwich.

"Yay." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

6 days later, Caleb head to the military base, leaving Hanna alone in Rosewood.

Hanna pull down her pink baggy sweatpants and slide her dildo into her pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna, fucking herself with the dildo, pretending that the dildo is Caleb's dick.

Even though it's only been a few hours since Caleb left, Hanna miss him a lot.

"Awww! Fuck...sexy!" moans Hanna.

Hanna is getting horny.

"Fuck!" moans Hanna.

26 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

4 hours later.

"Alright, time to go to work." says Hanna as she put on good clothes.

When she get to the Grille, Hanna enter the kitchen.

"Hanna Marin, you can make five vego pizza." says Melody.

"Okay." says Hanna as sh start to bake five vego pizza.

"I can tell you that the pizza you make has become pretty popular." says Melody.

"Sweet and I've only worked here for like a week." says a happy Hanna.

"Yes, your pizza has indeed reached popularity very quick, girl." says Melody.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

"True." says Melody.

4 hours later.

"Well done, Han." says Melody.

"Thanks, Melody." says Hanna.

Once she get home, Hanna roll up her skirt and starts to masturbate.

She finger-fuck her sweet pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

Hanna is happy.

"My pussy is so nice!" moans Hanna.

Hanna's pussy is wet, soft and warm.

"I'm a fuckable chick!" moans Hanna.

Hanna is very horny.

26 minutes later.

"Oh my shit...sooooo sexy!" mons Hanna as she get a big orgasm.

The next day.

Hanna's first pregnancy puke happens after her breakfast.

"Oh...damn!" says Hanna.

She did not expect this yet.

"And her comes all the negative crap about being all preggo." says Hanna with slight sarcasm.

Hanna put on a black bra, white panties, a pink t-shirt, tight jeans and black shoes.

"La la la, my pussy is little paradise!" sings Hanna as she drive to work.

Almost 2 months later, Caleb returns from the army base.

"Yay!" says a very happy Hanna.

"I hope you've been okay while I was away." says Caleb.

"Thanks. It's been good." says Hanna. "Did you jerk off to imagination about me?"

"Only a few times. I've been very busy." says Caleb.

"Sweet that you at least did it a few times. I bet you did cum all sexy." says Hanna.

"Jerking off in a smelly army bathroom's not exactly the best I've done, but thinking about you and your pussy made it pretty nice." says Caleb.

"Wanna fuck me?" says Hanna, all cute and happy.

"I do, baby. That will clearly be much better than jerking off alone." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna as she pull off her pink baggy sweatpants to reveal that she wear no panties.

Caleb unzip his jeans so his dick pop out.

Hanna lean back on the couch.

Caleb slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

"Yeah!" moans Caleb.

"It feels so awesome! Your dick is very manly and I love that, Caleb!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit, you're a true fuckable cutie!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"Yay! Fuck me..." moans Hanna.

2 hours later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"OMG, soooo sexy!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

"That was one hell of an awesome fuck, Hanna-Boo." says Caleb.

"Yeah! So much fun!" says Hanna, all cutie cute.

4 days later.

Caleb tell Hanna that he's fallen in love with her.

Hanna move in with Caleb in Brookhaven.

"Yay!" says a very happy Hanna.

"Hanna-Boo, you're a sexy girl." says Caleb.

They have sex to celebrate that Hanna has moved in with Caleb.

Caleb fuck Hanna's sexy pussy and Hanna enjoy it all so much.

She is very horny.

Hanna and Caleb are now a couple.


	6. The first real date

They go out on a date, to the bar 'Van Roger's Fuck' in southern Brookhaven.

Hanna and Caleb sit by a table in a corner in the more empty part of the room.

"Caleb, it's so fucking sweet that you love me." says a happy Hanna.

"I've never truly been in love before. Sure, there's been a few chicks that I did have a crush on, but none of it was as serious as what I feel for you." says Caleb.

"And since you were a priest you weren't allowed to date." says Hanna.

"Yes, that's true. Though even after I decided to stop being a priest, I did not have any major romantic relationships." says Caleb.

"Did you date anyone before you became a priest...?" says Hanna.

"Not really. I went on a couple dates with a girl named May and I actually fucked her. In the end it wasn't meant to be. She was pretty sexy. Not as sexy as you, of course." says Caleb.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Caleb and Hanna drink wine and eat sushi.

"I love you soooo much, Caleb. You're sexy and macho. Kinda the man I've always wanted to be in love with." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

"Thanks, Hanna-Boo." says Caleb.

"Awww. It turns me on to be called Hanna-Boo. That nickname for me is really sexy." says Hanna.

"Yeah, it is a nice name. Suits you very well." says Caleb.

"So awesome that you like it." says Hanna.

"Han, you're such a sweet girl." says Caleb.

"Caleb, you sure are the best guy ever!" says a happy Hanna.

"I'm glad ya think so." says Caleb.

Hanna wear a pink dress and Caleb wear a gray suit.

"I hope our kid will be a little girl." says Hanna.

"That would be sweet." says Caleb.

"Yeah, a little adorable Hanna Junior would be so damn cutie cute." says Hanna.

"So it would." says Caleb.

"Of course if our kid is a little cutie, her actual name would not be Hanna Junior, but we'd just call her that." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Caleb.

"I think her actual name can be Clarissa May Marin." says Hanna.

"Sweet name, but what if it's a boy?" says Caleb.

"Then I think Mike Benjamin Marin would be a good name." says Hanna. "I really hope it's a girl though. I've always wanted to have a very adorable daughter."

"Okay, I understand." says Caleb. "For me it doesn't matter much if it's a boy or a girl. I'm fine either way, to be honest."

"Nice." says Hanna.

"Very nice indeed." says Caleb.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

"Beautiful is what ya are." says Caleb.

"Awww! Thanks, Caleb." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

"I love you very much." says Caleb.

Caleb gives Hanna a sexy kiss.

"I hope that after this date we'll go home and fuck like horny bunnies." says Hanna with a childish smile.

"That might happen if you really want it." says Caleb.

"Me want it so much." says Hanna.

"Okay. If so I'll make sure your dreams come true." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

Hanna does a subtle 'jerk dick' motion with her right hand as she wink sexy at Caleb.

45 minutes later.

"Caleb, do you have any brothers or sisters?" says Hanna.

"No, I don't." says Caleb. "What about you?"

"I don't have any either." says Hanna.

"Okay, babe." says Caleb.

"You're so awesome, Caleb." says a happy Hanna.

"You're awesome as well." says Caleb.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

When they are back home, Hanna unzip Caleb's jeans and jerk his dick to full hardness.

"Me wanna make my man have a stiff dick." says Hanna in a childish tone.

"You sure are funny and sexy." says Caleb as his dick get stiff and ready.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

Hanna pull down her sweatpants.

She wear no panties.

"Awww..." moans Hanna as Caleb slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Hanna-Boo, ya must really damn horny 'cause this pussy of yours is soaked as if it was raining in there!" moans Caleb.

"It's all because of you!" moans Hanna.

"Sexy!" moans Caleb.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Hanna.

Hanna is happy and very horny.

"Mmm, me love your thick stiff dick!" moans Hanna.

"And I love your wet warm pussy!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"Yay!" moans a happy Hanna.

"No problem!" moans Caleb.

"Sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Wow, seems like my sweet Hanna is very horny!" moans Caleb.

"I'm often horny! Right now included, yeah!" moans Hanna in her best porno-voice.

"That's very nice!" moans Caleb.

"Fuck! Fuck!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed...!" moans Caleb, fucking harder.

"Yay! Do me!" moans Hanna in joy.

Hanna love being fucked.

"Damn, you're one fuckable cutie girl, for sure!" moans Caleb.

"Thanks!" moans Hanna, happy that Caleb think she is a fuckable cutie girl.

"My pleasure!" moans Caleb.

"Oh my shit, soooo cozy it feels to have your dick inside me!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Caleb.

"I've never told you this, but being a horny woman's in my blood 'cause my awesome mommy was a slut too, when she was young and happy like I am." says Hanna.

"Did she stop being slutty later?" says Caleb.

"Yeah, when I was born." says Hanna.

"Okay. That makes sense. She had to be a parent." says Caleb.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit...sexy!" moans Caleb.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

Caleb fuck faster.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Caleb as she cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Oh my shit, yes!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"That was awesome." says Caleb.

"Yeah. So much fun." says Hanna with a very cute smile.

"Indeed, Hanna-Boo." says Caleb.

"Caleb, you're the best." says Hanna, all happy and sweet.

"So are you." says Caleb.

"Yay." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"I'm so fucking happy. Finally I have a man who love me and has a big dick to satisfy my strong sexuality." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

"High praise. Thanks, girl." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says Hanna, giving Caleb a sexy kiss.


	7. The child is born

Some months later.

Hanna is in a hospital bed.

"Okay, Miss Marin. Push." says Nurse Jane Troetta.

"I'm trying! Oh my goodness, it hurts..." says Hanna, crying a bit.

Caleb hold Hanna's right hand, trying his best to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Han. You can do this." says Caleb.

"Really?" says Hanna.

"Yes." says Caleb.

Hanna push.

"And I see the baby's head..." says Nurse Troetta.

"Everything's fine, I hope." says Caleb.

"So it seems, Mr Rivers." says Nurse Troetta.

"Good." says Caleb.

Hanna push more.

"Just a bit more, Miss Marin." says Nurse Troetta.

"Okay! Ahhhh, damn!" says Hanna in pain as she push hard.

The baby comes out.

"Very well done, Han." says Caleb.

"Congrats, guys. You have a little girl." says Nurse Troetta.

Nurse Troetta gently wrap a soft blanket around the baby and hands the baby to Hanna.

"Hi, little one. I'm Hanna and I am your mommy. Your name will be Clarissa May Marin, but we'll call you Hanna Junior." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Such an adorable cute little child she is." says Caleb.

"Yeah, she is absolutely cutie cute." says Hanna.

"True." says Caleb.

The next day.

"La la la, cutie day!" sings Hanna as she breast-feed little Clarissa.

"Han, can I get ya anything?" says Caleb.

"Yeah, a glass of apple juice and a bacon sandwich would be nice, as soon as I'm done with this." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"Little Hanna Junior is so cute." says Hanna.

"She truly is." says Caleb.

5 minutes later, Hanna has finished breast-feeding little Clarissa.

Caleb bring Hanna some fresh apple juice and a bacon sandwich.

"Thanks." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Anytime." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

Hanna is very happy to have a cute kid.

"This is so awesome!" says Hanna.

"Nice that you enjoy being a mom so far." says Caleb.

"I'm sure I'll continue to enjoy it." says Hanna.

"Let's hope that's true." says Caleb.

"How can I get tired of this cute little girlie?" says Hanna.

2 days later.

"Caleb, fuck me, please." says Hanna as she pull down her pink baggy sweatpants.

"Alright, sexy Hanna-Boo." says Caleb, getting horny from the scent of Hanna's erotic pussy.

"Let's get cozy." says Hanna.

"Sure." says Caleb as he unbutton his black pants so his big dick pop out.

Caleb slide his dick into Hanna's wet pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Hanna, happy to get fucked for the first time a few weeks.

"Fuck!" oans Caleb, happy to feel Hanna's pussy around his dick.

Hanna and Caleb are both very horny.

"Your dick is soooo awesome!" moans Hanna.

"And your pussy is cozy and sexy!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

Hanna almost get an orgasm right now, but she manage to hold back.

"Thanks, Caleb!" moans Hanna.

"My pleasure!" moans Caleb.

"Yay!" moans a happy Hanna.

Caleb fuck harder, which Hanna enjoy so much.

"Mmmm! Do me, bang me, take me, fuck me, drill me!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Caleb.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

Hanna love to feel Caleb's dick in her pussy. It makes her very happy.

"Mmmm, fuck, fuck!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit, you're still as fuckable as ever!" moans Caleb.

"Awww...thanks!" moans Hanna in her best porno-voice.

"My pleasure!" moans Caleb.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuck, yes!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Yay!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"I'm glad it was good for ya. It was good for me as well." says Caleb.

"Thanks, Caleb. It was amazing." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Han, you're very erotic." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says Hanna in sweet joy.

The next day.

"La la la, I'm so sweet." sings Hanna.

Hanna is cooking lunch.

"And you're sexy." says Caleb as he enter the kitchen.

"Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"No problem." says Caleb.

Caleb gently spank Hanna's sexy ass.

"Yay!" says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Our little one's sleeping." says Caleb.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Indeed." says Caleb.

Caleb pull down Hanna's sweatpants, slide her panties to the side and push his dick into her pussy and gives her a quick casual fuck.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans a happy Hanna in her best porno-voice.

"Yeah, Han!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"Such a fun kitchen-quickie!" moans Hanna, all sexy and sweet.

"Absolutely!" moans Caleb.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit, fuck!" moans Caleb.

7 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Mmmm, amazing!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"It was very good, yeah." says Caleb as he pull out his dick from Hanna's pussy.

"So true. You're a super-skilled fucker." says Hanna.

Caleb gives Hanna a kiss.

"Yay!" says Hanna.


	8. Family

4 minutes later, Hanna and Caleb eat their lunch, which on this day happens to be spicy summer-style tacos.

"Awww. This taste so good." says Hanna.

"Yeah, it's very nice." says Caleb.

"Caleb, do you think it's fun and cozy to fuck me?" says Hanna with a very cute smile.

"Of course, Hanna-Boo. Your pussy is amazing." says Caleb.

"Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"No problem. I love you." says Caleb.

"I love you too." says Hanna.

Hanna is happy that Caleb love her.

"Little sexy me is so lucky to have you, a man who know how to fuck me to such sweet awesome orgasms." says Hanna.

"Despite no longer being a hooker, you sure haven't lost your ability to talk dirty." says Caleb.

"Yay." says Hanna in a childish tone.

"I like how you can be cute and mature at the same time." says Caleb.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Do you want to have a second child...?" says Caleb.

"Not sure...maybe." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Caleb.

"When do you need to go back to the military base?" says Hanna.

"Next Saturday." says Caleb.

"You can't leave sexy me and our cutie little daughter alone." says Hanna.

"Sorry. I have to." says Caleb.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"I wish I didn't have to leave, but I must, Hanna." says Caleb.

"Alright, Caleb." says Hanna.

The next day.

"I wanna get fucked..." says Hanna as she pull down her pink sweatpants to reveal that she wear no panties.

"It's nice that you don't feel shy about your sexuality." says Caleb as he pull down his pants, jerk his dick to full stiffness, slide it into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Caleb in a deep manly tone.

"Awesome! Fuck my wet adorable pussy!" moans Hanna in her best porno-voice.

"Holy shit, you sure are very fuckable!" moans Caleb.

"Yay! Thanks!" moans Hanna, happy that Caleb think she's fuckable.

Hanna and Caleb are both horny and happy.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Hanna.

"Ahhhh, damn!" moans Caleb.

"So much sexual fun!" moans Hanna with a cutie smile.

"That's true!" moans Caleb.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Yay! Soooo amazing!" moans Hanna with pleasure as she get a very sweet orgasm.

20 minutes later, Hanna is breast-feeding little Clarissa.

There's a sweet smile on Hanna's beautiful face.

"Awww." says Hanna.

Caleb is working on something on the computer.

"Caleb, do you wanna marry me?" says Hanna.

"Sure, if you want to, but if not it's okay. I like it to simply date you." says Caleb.

"Awesome. I like things like this too." says Hanna.

"That's good, Han." says Caleb.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

"I'm glad you okay with the relationship we have now and don't need more." says Caleb.

"Yeah." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
